I Hate Seto Kaiba
by Jordan Elliot
Summary: Seto Kaiba, up close and personal. What he thinks about who he really is and the one he cares about most. Title is misleading... a unique story... unlike anything else you will read on here... Compleated.
1. I hate Seto Kaiba

"Don't look at me like that you miserable little bastard." I said to Seto Kaiba. "I hate you and I wish you would die." If It wasn't for all that I had worked for and the one that I care about most, I would. I would put a gun to his head right now. But I do have all this, all this responsibility and shit. So I don't. I walk away. Every time. 

I think there are two Seto Kaibas. I think there is one that is eight years old and still plays with Mokuba in the Sand box. He's a sweet boy, really. Always considerate of others and stuff like that. The kind of boy you would look at and be like, I wish my son was more like him.

Then there is the raging ass hole Seto Kaiba, He's the president of Kaiba Corp and champion dullest. He's ruthless and cold and ungrateful. Like I said, He is an ass. Its this Seto Kaiba that I hate. I love the eight year old. I think he's sweet. But an Eight year cant run a company, unfortunately. A 12 year old, yes. I mean Mokuba ran the company for a while. And he was like… 11.

He's grown up so fast. Its kind of all ran together really.

But yes, I hate Seto Kaiba. I sat down at my desk, looking at paper work. Its always with the paper work, more and more. A never ending trail. 8 year old Seto would make hats for him and Mokuba. But the other Seto, just fills them out. And sends them away, and then gets more. I hate this. I hate paper work, I hate Seto Kaiba.


	2. Us

I wish that quiet time, personal time, was more… personal. It consists of me, working on the computer and Mokuba, watching TV. That's it. Sometimes, we don't even talk to each other. I know that he doesn't care about that, as long as were together.

8-Year-old Seto is screaming at the other one. 'Talk to him' 'tell him a joke'. But the older Seto never knows how exactly to break the silence, the awkward silence. He just looks at his brother, wishing that the boy had a clue how much he cares for him. Its not like I can do anything about it. It's not like… I can change it.

"How was work?" What to say, what not to say, don't sound to mean, be nice, but not too nice, don't want him to think your going soft.

"Busy." That's the truth, not a lie, it was, it always is. Ask him, how his day was. Older Seto doesn't care, but 8-year-old Seto, hovers over the boy's ever word. "And yours?"

"It was alright I suppose." All right, is that all, there must be more to it than that, there has to be, its school, it can never be that simple, noting is ever that simple. Tell me more Mokuba. The most important person in my life, and he doesn't want to talk to me.

But I, just work. And watch him out of the corner of my eye. Hoping that he doesn't decide to walk out of the room, out of the house, out of my life. I know that he wont, he loves me too much. He loves the 8-year-old Seto. He doesn't know the other one, he doesn't what to know him. And I'm all right with that.


	3. Girls

8-year-old Seto is girl crazy. He'll walk by a pretty girl, and stare, he'll look at her and drool, fantasize. He likes girls that have curly hair, rosebud lips, nice, round hips. He'll look at a girl and want to talk to her. Boys at that age can go and flirt with woman like that, and everyone thinks is really cute. But what they don't know, what they don't see, is what's going through that boy's mind. 8-year-old Seto is that boy.

Older Seto, has no time for girls, or women for that matter. He has a few, which he holds in high regards.

One, wants noting to do with him. She thinks that he is gross, mean, horrible. I know that he can be, so I can't blame her.

And the other… she likes Seto. Both of them. She looks into there blue eyes, and they look into hers. There is something behind her eyes, something wonderful that he loves more than anything else. 8-year-old Seto laughes with her, enjoyes her. But behind closed doors, only the older Seto is there. 8-year-old Seto is off playing with Mokuba. Its for the better. Some things are ment for the older people.

She is beautiful. But older Seto dosnt have time for a relationship, neither dose she. Both of them have too much to do. But they meet, sometimes, in between the bed sheets, and that's enough, for the both of them.

* * *

Iyasu Destiny: That's the general Idea about this story. Yes, I'm going to add more. 

Jen: phoenixdark doesn't bother me… their just jealous cause they can't write something like this… I don't know… but no, I don't care. Negative comments are comments non the less.


	4. What

I can't help but wonder, sometimes. What would have happened if he hadn't have come to the orphanage that day, what if I had never beaten him at the game of chess. What if I hadn't known his chess strategies, what if, what if, what if.

I don't believe in fate. Destiny. That's Yugi's department. But I do believe in my self. And I can't help but think, everything fell into place, everything happened so perfectly. If one thing would have been out of place, if one chess move had been wrong, our lives, mine and Mokuba's would be so different.

I can't help but wonder. Sometimes. Was it worth it? I killed 8-year-old Seto, I took him away form Mokuba. I took away the person that he cared about most, I didn't even ask him if he wanted it. I didn't ask him if he wanted all of this… I didn't even ask myself if I wanted all of this.

What happened happened. Even if I had a choice, I would never go back and change anything… I would change nothing about my life… not anything. I know I'm not the best person in the World, but I watch my little brother, play and be who he wants to be, and I know that it was worth it. I would kill myself a thousand times over, before I would let him be anything but everything. But I think about this stuff too much.

* * *

STUPIDHUMANZZ: The First Chapter is Seto Talking. "If it wasn't for all that I had worked for and the one that I care about most, I would." If it weren't for all of this responsibility that he had, if it weren't for Mokuba, he would kill himself… why dose he want to… and this third Seto?… all in good time. And I'm so so so glad you enjoyed Sanity is Overrated. 


	5. Work

It's a wonder, I haven't been killed yet, by these so-called employees. Ever since I replaced the big 5, things have been no better. This crop of people, are just as low, underhanded, worthless. So I can never feel right, I never feel like I can trust them. I don't trust any one, so it really doesn't matter. But they are always looking at me, out of the corner of their eyes. Like… waiting for me to turn my back, so they can plunge a knife in it. I don't think that they would do it, for Mokuba's sake.

Everything that they hate about me, they love about him. He'll come to the office, people will sneak him candy under the table and under my eyes. I don't let him have sweets, his teeth will go bad.

I have a few, people that is, that I would trust with giving me the time of day. But only so few, so few. And I wonder sometimes, if there are too many there. Three, that I would trust with my life, or more importantly, my brother's life. And that just depends on my mood.

I'm a horrible boss. People don't like me. Fine. I'm not in this business of making friends. I'll fire someone, if they look at me wrong. Well, if I'm in a bad mood. So people just ignore me, avoid me. I'm fine with that. I don't care about any relationship, other than the one I ware around my neck.

* * *

"YOU SUCK! i love Kaiba And I Hate What YOu Wrote. I HOPE YOU GO TO HELL Bitch!" 

This was an actual comment I received on this story, is it that bad?


	6. Plans

"Seto, what will happen to me when you die?" How much more random can you get than that? Well actually, I've been wondering about my self. Not wondering, planning really. In the horrible event that that would happen, I have to make plans, be ready.

"I want you to promise me something."

"What?" I love my bother, more than anything else on this planet.

"If something should happen to me, I want you to move on." He looks so cute when he tilts his head slightly like that. Like a small puppy.

"What?"

"Listen to me… If something ever happens to me, you have to move on with your life. I don't want you to linger on what ever your feeling. I want you to life your life to the fullest. You have so much potential, and I don't want me not being here to stop that." He nodded, he understood. I've worried, about him. How he'll react if I'm gone, with out warning.

"You have to promise me the same thing." Damn. He had to turn it around like that. "Come on Seto. I know that I mean more to you, than you ever will to me. So if anything should ever happen to me, I want you to live your life as well." Why did he have to do that? I would kill my self, if anything ever happened to him, if I ever lost him. "Seto." I don't want to promise him this. "Look me in the eye."

"If I ever lost you, I would loose everything good about this world." He'll hug me, for random reasons, when were alone, its like he knows when I need it, that extra little bit. Never when I don't want it, its like he knows. When he wraps his tinny arms around my neck, I can feel all the pain, all the hatred that the older Seto associates with life, disappear form me. Even if it's for a few seconds, it's all I need to get me through the day.

"I love you Seto." Mokuba is one in a million, I like to think that I am as well, so what are the chances of us being brothers? I don't believe in fate, but I do believe in me, I do believe in us.

* * *

Lefthandedfreak: I'm not going to stop writing this… I love this story. Just because one person is too stupid to read past the first chapter and is hot headed enough to leave a review like that doesn't mean anything. Some people will like my style of writing, others wont. Its Unique, I've yet to run across another person who is writing like this on the site, she just isn't willing to open up to anything that is different. 


	7. Yugi

I'm not about to sit here and lie. Yugi Moto is a good person. He has done some things for Seto, for Mokuba, that I would never do for anyone that wasn't my brother. He has this extraordinary ability to do something, to see Seto Kaiba for who he truly is. That is something that only Mokuba is usually able to do. But Yugi sees something, he can see past those cold blue eyes, he can see… me.

His friends tell him horrible things about me. They tell him that I'm not to be trusted. But he pushes what they say aside. His best friends. He… cares about Seto. What dose Seto do about it? Torments the boy. Insults him, his stature, his hair, his family, his manhood. And all Yugi dose is care about him more. I watch him in amazement really. I would no sooner give this ass fucker the time of day, but yet Yugi, is always there.

Yugi is my number one Rival. He unknowing pushes me to be my best. He doesn't know this, but I would trust him with my life. He's my closest friend, next to Mokuba. But older Seto, hates him… tried to kill him in fact. 8-year-old Seto, likes him enough. He's to busy playing and being a child to care.

As for the others… There are smart teenagers and stupid ones, Tristan is a stupid one. I wonder how he gets out of bed sometimes. If Téa would shut her mouth from time to time, she might be attractive. But she's not about to do that… so she's not about to be that. And Joey… I respect one thing about him, his dedication to his little sister… other than that… the barking dog should be put to sleep. Well… not killed… just a muzzle put on him. That would save every one some brain cells.

I don't conceder them friends. I know that they don't conceder me the same. They do Mokuba, I'm fine with that… older Seto isn't… but I don't care what he thinks about things like this. I'll help them… in helping Yugi, but for the most part, I don't care about them.

* * *

The thing the sucks (for me) about these kind of stories, is that they have no plot, So I never know how to end them, or how long they should be. Thus why Sanity is Overrated went to like fifty chapters. So... if at anytime his story starst to get boring or whatever... let me know.  



	8. Fun

So… You people didn't like the last chapter I take it… Whatever.

* * *

Me… for fun? Well… 

Older Seto takes over a competing company…

8-year-old Seto goes and finds Mokuba, for a game of cops and robbers, or pirates, or space men.

But me? I do what I'm doing now, lay on my bed, on my back, staring up at the TV that I had installed on my ceiling. I play pong and listen to Blink 182. That's a grand old time for me.

I make a living in technology, but yet I think that pong is the greatest game ever. Its simplicity is its greatness. Mokuba sometimes plays with me. I let him win sometimes… but I do most of the time. I'll play CapMon with him sometimes, I'm not very good at it, he lets me win sometimes… but most of the time he dose.

* * *

Not long, I know. I have a kick ass chapter comming up next.

yamirox9: Who is in the story? It's from Seto's point of view, he and Mokuba are the only ones that have Dialog. I know that it can be hard to understand, but what's the fun of reading a FanFic where you don't have to think?


	9. Duel

I know my brother cant sleep, I can feel his restless mind in the halls. I know, that in situations like this, there is only one thing to do. I press his door and it opens silently. He's sitting on the edge of his bed, his duel disk in his lap. He looks at mine, which was already attached to my arm.

He has this evil grin. The corners of his mouth curl up, and his nostrils flare. It's when he dose this, I know that he has to be my brother. This expression, it's just like the one that I have.

"Normal rules apply?"

"Yes, as always." Trash talking is a vital part of the dueling strategy, a good way to win, is to make an opponent doubt himself. What me and say to each other in a duel, these practice duels, we don't mean, it's an act.

We stand out on the roof. We have more room this way. We activate our disks and we duel. I don't cut him any slack, like when we play pong. I duel him, with the same vigor, with the same passion that I dueled Yugi with. I unleash all hell on him.

Only Three people have ever managed to destroy a Blue Eyes White Dragon, Myself, Yugi, Alister, and my little brother. The Blue Eyes to me, as Buster Blader is to Mokuba. The first time that he destroyed my big beautiful dragon, I almost cried. I've never been so proud of him. I've never seen him laugh like that, an evil laugh like I've never heard before. He lost that duel of cores, he'll always loose to me, for now. But my god, he came close.

It freaked me out kinda, he has my mannerisms, my style of dueling, it was like dueling myself. I don't mind, I after all am the one that thought him. One day, we'll duel, in a tournament, and the normal rules wont apply. I will be interesting to see what happens.

* * *

You know the drill, read and review!  



	10. Shrink

"What do you want me to say?" I hate these weekly sessions. Doctor's orders, Mokuba's orders.

"What you really think of yourself." What do I think of my self? I think lots of things.

"I see my self. As a strong person."

"Is that all? There has to be more to you than that." That's all I want to see. "Is that how you really see yourself, or is that how you want people to see you?" An interesting idea, I don't know really.

"Not sure about that."

"Are you sure about anything?"

"Only what I can see."

"So when you look in the mirror, what do you see?" I see… Seto Kaiba. I don't like that name. Kaiba.

"I see my step father." I do.

"And that makes you feel…"

"Like there is something wrong with me. I've tried so hard not to be like him, and no matter how much I work, I keep seeing him. No matter how much I deny him, he is always there."

"Is that why you work so hard? Because you think that if you do, you'll be better than your stepfather."

"Possibly. I know that I'm better than him, I'm here after all, I haven't been over thrown like he was. So from a business point of view, I know that I am better."

"But what about life in general? There is more to life than business." I don't see how there could be.

"I know I'm better than him."

"Why?"

"I've been a father since I was 5 years old. I see my brother and I know that he's ok. He's not like a degenerate or something. So I know that I did something right. I don't think that my stepfather did a right thing in his entire life." The man looked at me.

"Am I to understand that you feel that you have only done one good thing your entire life, and that is Mokuba?" Yes. That's exactly what I feel. The company rests on my shoulders, and my sanity, my well being, rests on his. So…

"I think that I should get out more."


	11. Clothes

I get asked one question, more than any other in my life. 'What the hell are you warring?' I laugh at them, and walk away.

I used to ware sweater vests. I consider these new fashions just above that. Plus they look cool. I doubt that any one else on earth could pull these off. Same thing with the hair. It's noting like what Yugi has, but it's unique. I dress how I want to, that is something that not a lot of people can say about them self's. They dress like their famous actor or singer, but me… I dress like Seto Kaiba.

People who dress like they really want to… are really in touch with who they are. They look inside them self's, and they know who they are to the world, so they dress it.

But what do I know?

* * *

_sniff_ Short... yea. _sniff_ Review if you would,_ sniff_ I promis it wont hurt.  



	12. Money

I'm fucking filthily rich. I don't pretend anything else. I worked my ass off to get what I have. We all did. I makes me mad when people ask for money. They see me and think that I have so much money to give away, like I'm going to. I give my money to orphanages. And adoption support groups. That's all. I understand how children need that extra little bit. Mokuba goes and plays with the children sometimes. I try to forget my past, Mokuba wants to support children who are like we used to be.

He's very good with children, younger children. He likes to play with them, like how we used to play. I like watching him play.

I throw money around. I know. If you were me, you would too. Look at my clothing. Look at the tournaments that I throw. Look at the cars I buy. People look at me, and think that I'm a pampas ass. I am, I know. But I figure that people are just jealous that I have all this money. If they had it, they would act just like me, they can't deny that. They can say that they would give this and this to this and this, but in reality, they would spend, spend, spend. So… I don't feel Bad. Because I disserve it.

I pamper my brother, because in making him happy, I make my self happy. I don't let him take advantage of me. I go to school with kids, who feed of their parent, off there money. I don't let Mokuba do that. He works for what he has. After all, he is the vice president, he dose game design for me, and other work. But I don't just give him what ever he wants. No, I care about him too much to do that.

* * *

I always run spell checks on these tings, but they dont always work. I'm sorry. I cant spell.  



	13. Fight

Kairi: I don't even know what to say to that… I feel so... special! Thank you!

* * *

I'm the father figure in a boy's life, things arnt always good, we argue. We argue like brothers do, like fathers and sons do. 

"Why can't I go?" He doesn't have to yell, I'm right in front of him.

"I told you, it's a school night." He's not about to go to a party, not tonight anyways. "Besides you have no business being there. You're just a boy." He's only 13, but he thinks that he's my age. I heard about this party, at school. People my age are going to be there, so I'm not about to let my brother go to this thing.

"I'm a teenager!"

"Yea right. Your barely 13, talk to me when your voice starts to squeak." His face got all red, he's cute when he's mad.

"Why are you trying to destroy my life?" He's still a boy, so, he exaggerates everything about everything. "I want to go out and have fun, just because you don't get along with these people, doesn't mean that I cant."

"Do you want to know the truth about these people, there bad news. And I'll be damned if my brother is going to get involved with them." He let out an angry scream, a horrifying one, it curls my blood to hear him scream like that. But I don't do anything, I don't move.

"Why do you HATE ME?" I don't hate you Mokuba, I love you, I care about you, that's why I have to do this.

"Your just lucky."

"I wish that you would DIE!" Wow, that's one I haven't heard before. I widen my eyes slightly, staring at him. He knows that his words went to far. He doesn't wish that. I know him better than he knows himself. But the words still hurt. His eyes are sorry, but his face is still angry. He huffs and storms off. He walks to the door and opens it, but he looks back at me, he's telling me that he's sorry, with those big grey eyes. But he just walks out. He's like me in a way. He can't admit that he is wrong.

He doesn't mean it. He can't mean it. He doesn't… He… he loves me. He's just foolish, he's a child… he's a teenager. Like me, god, that feels weird.


	14. Professional

If I weren't the CEO of Kaiba Corp I would be an artist. Well… a designer, an architect. All of the building that we have at the company, I designed myself. The planes, duel towers, duel disks, blimps, rides, I do them all. I do a lot of the graphics too. So… that's what I would be doing.

I don't like art. Because it serves no propose. Which is why I like architecture, why I like big cool looking buildings. They are beautiful, but they can be used, you can walk in them, do business in them.

I'm designing a house, for Mokuba and I. The house he live in now is old, falling down. So I'm designing a new one. It's gone be very cool. A lot of rooms, a gymnasium, a pool hall, an arcade, and a hall way lined with TV monitors. It's going to be the ultimate bachelor pad. Because in the end, that's what Mokuba and I are, Domino's Most Eligible bachelors. Even though he's 13 and I'm an ass hole.

I've won some contests and stuff, for my buildings. Its funny. I've never had any formal training, yet I'm doing better stuff than people twice my age are. But what's new. I haven't even graduated high school yet, and look at what I'm doing with my life.

* * *

If you have ever had braces... you feel my pain. If you have not... panisy.  



	15. Noah

Mokuba loves Noah. Not like that you sick little fuck… Mokuba loves Noah because Noah is his brother. Noah took Mokuba's body. He stole it. So I don't like him. He will never be my brother. Not like Mokuba is anyways.

I get him, the way that he acts. But that doesn't mean that I care about him. How my stepfather treated him, is how he treated me. I don't feel sorry for my self, so why should I feel sorry for him? I feel sorry for Mokuba. He lost his brother, but he still dose have himself. I don't have that.

But No, I get Noah. I get how he wanted to prove him self to him self. Not to our father. Who cares what he thinks? I sure as hell don't. I barely care what I think.

Mokuba feels connected to Noah, because when he looks at Noah, he sees the same struggle that I had. But Noah's is an on going one. Mine ended, long ago. Mokuba wants to help Noah, help him end his suffering, like he helped end mine.

I've looked for Noah. For that data that holds his mind. I'm not looking for Noah's sake, I'm looking for Mokuba's sake. I think… that the best gift that I could possibly give to my little brother would be his brother. I can't give him myself, he's had that since the day I first looked into his eyes.


	16. Mommy

I don't remember my mother's name. I wish that I did. I remember my father's name. I wish that I didn't.

I don't like to linger on the past, because of them. The past is painful for me, so all I can do it take my brother by the hand and walk into the future.

My mother was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She had long black hair like Mokuba dose. I remember her blue eyes. The same blue eyes that I have. I will never forget the day that he was born. I remember all of us, me, my mother, my father, we all got in the car and drove to the hospital. I remember her looking back at me. I was holding a present for the baby, it was wrapped in a pink wrapping paper. We thought that she was having a girl. She said to me.

"Are your ready to be a big brother Seto?" I nodded. I was very excited. I was going to have someone to play games with. But then about 4 hours later, I saw her again. "Seto. This is your brother Mokuba." I looked down on him, and I knew that he was the most important thing I had ever seen. I presented him with my meager gift. It was a doll. My mother laughed.

Three days later we took the boy home.

"Where is mommy?" I asked my father. He just shook his head and took a drink.

I was five years old. I am Mokuba's father. I'm the only father he had ever known. Our father was a drunk. Him dying was the best thing that he could have ever done for either of us. I'm glad that he died.

But that… is over. I do wonder though… if he would have known, whom his son would grow up to become, would he have put down the bottle? I wonder if my mother is proud of me. I wonder if she looks down form heaven and smiles. I'll have Mokuba ask her when he goes.


	17. Down

I hate being like this. So depressed that I can't get out of bed. I never get sick. I'm a very health guy, but I get so sad from time to time that I can't move. This doesn't happen very often. Usually once a year. Usually. But it has happened more and more. Now, about once every three mounts. Ever since I lost to Yugi for the second time.

I think about killing myself. If it weren't for Mokuba, I already would have. That stupid boy… he just keeps bothering me. He just wont let me die. What would I be, if not for him? But I think about it, suicide, so much its scary. I'll never do it, but the appeal of a razor blade is always in the corner of my eye.

"Hey big bro." A small whisper, from the foot of my bed.

"Mokuba? You're supposed to be at school."

"Don't be upset, but I skipped." I'm so glad that he's here right now.

"Why?" But I have to pretend to be upset with him.

"I could feel that you were having one of those days, and I knew that you needed me." He's good. He comes and sits in front of me on the bed. The boy amazes me, he knows how to make everything right. He wipes my dry tears away form my face. "If you had one wish, what would it be?"

"That you could have any wish that you wanted to have." That's not a lie. In my perfect world, he would have everything that he wanted.

"You know what mine would be?" What? "That for one day, I could take all the pain that you feel out of you, and put it in me. So for that one day you could smile and be happy, like I am all the time." I love my brother. Its things like this, that make me realize that I'm lucky to have someone like him to hold me up on days like this.

"No, I wont have that. I'm sad, I'm like this, so you don't have to be." He's so small. I was small at his age. He'll grow so fast. He'll go a foot in six mounts, like I did. He's thin to. He should be eating more. But now, he's just the right size, for the long arms of his lonely brother.

"You can't protect me forever."

"I can try." I'll try to the death to protect him from the pain that I feel. "Don't grow up, ok?" I wish that he didn't have to. I wish that he would always be small enough to crawl into my arms. But unfortunately, he will grow. He'll be bigger than me one day.

"I'll never be to big, to be your little brother."

* * *

I've gottten slot of hits on this story, and alot of reviews. So... thank you all so much! hug  



	18. Secrets

Some things… that no one knows about me, because I never want anyone to know. As a wealthy CEO, there are certain aspects of my life that should remain mine and mine alone. Some things Mokuba doesn't even know.

I have a guilty pleasure. Sometimes… not very often, I go out. I dress in normal clothes, like a regular guy of my age. I put on a pair of sunglasses and I sneak out of my own house. I just walk around town. Watching stuff, people mostly. It's how I clear my mind.

I have a tattoo. Two people know about it. Me, and the guy who gave it to me. I gave him a fake ID, he thought my name was Miles Kale. He had no idea who I really was. It's on my upper arm, "hinc illae lacrimae", its Latin. Mokuba doesn't know that I have it, I hope that he never dose.

I love Jell-o. So much flavor, and the way it moves is hypnotic. Childish, I know.

I'm a health freak. Wash Board stomach, six pack, they are very important to me. I eat healthy, and work out once a day. I play soccer with Mokuba on Sundays, in a ballroom on the ground floor.

I'm afraid of stone statues. We had some in the back yard. After we got back from Battle City, Mokuba and I shot all of them. He was afraid of them as well. So we took a shotgun that had been our fathers, and blew them all away. It was a grand old time.

* * *

Kairi: (Hugs) Thank you so much… I love comments period, but ones like urs make my day so much better. I needed that… thank you! I'm really not much of a writer, I do it to pass the time, But I'm glad that you like my work none the less. 

Immortalhaldir: Yes, there is a lot of junk on this site.

Everyone who reads: I hope that you all like this thing, I like it… so all of you doing the same is totally awsome!


	19. God

I think there is a god. I believe that there is someone, or something, sitting on a high cloud, granting prayers and punishing the wicked. But for whatever reason, he doesn't give a flying fuck about me. He looks down on me, and says, 'Seto Kaiba, heh. I hate that guy. So prideful, sinful, a horrible, horrible person. He's too far-gone. He'll go to hell, and when he dose, I'll be very happy."

For whatever reason he blocks me from these stupendous gifts that he gives to everyone else. I'm not good enough I guess.

"There is no god Seto. I am the only one that you answer to, I am god!" That will mess a child up for quite some time. Thanks a bundle, old man. So maybe that's the reason I don't like god. I don't like my Step Father, and he is god… "Bow down to me, worship ME!" I shiver whenever I think about it still, that entire ordeal. It still… ok… where was god?

While I was chained up and gagged in my stepfather's office, where was god? When I was on the roof of the mansion, one step for every wrong answer in some dead language, was god on the ground, ready to catch me from my fall? When Mokuba was locked in his room for a week, because he had sneaked out of his room to see me, was god fidaling with that lock, trying to get him out? Where was god? He doesn't give a damn about me! He would get Mokuba just to fuck with me? What kind of a god would do that?

I held him in high regard, for a while. Until… I... I prayed for that night to end, as I was there… alone with him. Where was god? I didn't see him. But I did. He was the one… What god, what understanding god, loving god, would do that to a child?

Mokuba believes. He goes to church sometimes, wares a gold cross around his neck. God loves him. I… I would rather he loved him… him entirely, than me just a little bit.

* * *

I'll give you a moment to process what you just read… … 

The Fall Of The Angel: Seto and Mokuba were turned into stone statues by Noah… they were so close to each other, and Noah just zapped them. After that… would you be afraid of them? I would.


	20. Future

I've never had a real girlfriend. A lover, yes, but never a girlfriend. I don't need one. Mokuba has one, a perky little girl named Kari who's afraid of me. I'll never get married. I don't want to. I've thought about marrying Ishizu, more than once. But were both so busy, and I don't think she would say yes. So, I'm not about to ask.

I try to forget about my past, and plan for the future. So the future….

I'm gonna open the dueling academy. It will be the best in the world. I'm gonna open a bunch of Kaiba Lands. I'll be huge.

Mokuba will graduate High School, and… do something. He can do what ever he wants to. I could see him being a doctor, a lawyer, something impressive. He can work with me if he wants to. He so smart, that he can do anything and everything. It's gonna be hard, letting go of him like that, but I'll be ok. I'll just hop on my blue eyes jet and blast off to see him.

I do have that option.

Mokuba will get married, to a lovely girl with blonde hair and green eyes. They will have beautiful children, I will be there uncle, and I will spoil them rotten. That will be the day, sweet wonderful day.

So I guess… my future is in his hands. I trust him.


	21. Loser

I'm fully and completely willing to admit, I hate myself for loosing to Yugi. The fact is that, my entire life I have only known one thing for certain, that I was the best dullest alive. So imagine my surprise, my dismay, when a rookie, beat me. So that one thing, that only thing, that I had been completely sure of, was thrown out the window, to the wind. People wonder why I am so bitter.

So since then, I've been chasing this title, king of games, from some one who I truly know is better than I.

I wonder… if I ever did beat Yugi… what would I feel? Would it be some life-altering thing? With that one simple win, everything in my life is suddenly perfect. All the hostility that I feel towards every person that cracks a smile would gone? No, I dought that. I would still be as miserable, as unhappy.

But I would be king of games… so what. It would not change the fact that I am pissed at the world.

I watch our dog, well it's Mokuba's dog, but I watch her chase her tail, she will go round and round, but that stump of hers is always just out of reach. She's just a puppy, but she'll always be a stupid, so she'll always chase her tail. So I just watch her… she goes round and round and round.

But then I realize… I am this dog, this little Boxer puppy, always chasing my tail. I chase it, thinking its another dog, thinking its Yugi, but it turns out its just me. Then I stop… and pass out, because I'm so dizzy.


	22. Speed

Every one, of every age, has toys. As you get older, so dose your toys. When I was a child, I loved games. My favorite toy was my chessboard. When I was a teenager, I had my deck and disk. And now, my favorite toy happens to be a 17 million dollar jet that looks like a dragon.

The idea for the jet came to me in a dream. Mokuba and I, 7 and 12 years old, are on the balcony that is out side of his room. Then this big, beautiful shinning dragon, flys up to us. I help Mokuba up first, then I get on. We fly all night and into the morning, far far away from our life and our stepfather. It was a wonderful dream… I used to have it all the time. I never have it anymore… I live it instead.

"Come on! Let me drive!" He can fly, I've thought him. He's flown a jet liner, a 747, but this is alitte bit harder to handle, so I wont let him fly it, not yet.

"Not yet." He seams upset, but I think that he's just fine riding in his seat. It has two seats. It will have two seats forever, just us two. So we get in our jet, and fly, all over the world, together, just us.

Have you ever gotten in a car, and drove faster than possible, faster and faster. And then you swear, that no matter fast you go that somehow, you can go faster. And you do. You go faster than anyone else. That's how I feel when I fly… a speed junkie.


	23. Coffee

Coffee… good for the soul… bad for the body. Coffee is my only weakness that isn't a 13-year-old boy. I work so much that it's a necessity.

I feel like as soon as I drift off to sleep, I have to go to work. But there is work to be done… so not like I have a choice.

I'll work till I hit the wall, and then I'm work some more. I'll work till I see streams of numbers rolling through my eyes and I feel like I'm talking in binary code. I woke up one morning, in the office, 30 typed pages of the letter 'f', my finger resting on the key. I had fallen asleep like that. I could not help but laugh at myself.

But no matter how hard I work, how long I work, no matter how late I came home, how long its been since I've slept… there is a little raven haired boy waiting for me when I get home. He don't give a damn if I didn't call, telling him that I would be late, the only thing he cares about it the fact that I am there, and so is he.

That's a pretty powerful thing to be able to say.


	24. Dragon

The blue Eyes white Dragon… Something… that everyone who is at all assimilated with me at all, associates with me. But the question is why... Why am I so drawn to this monster? Why am I in love with it? I am in love with it.

My mother. She had eyes, like that dragon... Like myself. She was always very pale. She wasn't sick or anything, she was just naturally that way. I was a momma's boy. I'm willing to admit it, proudly. I loved my mother more than anything. She was the blue eyes.

That might sound weird… But that's how I see my mother. The first time I saw the monster, it had been July 7th. I remember this because it was Mokuba's birthday, the anniversary of my Mother's death. So… I was depressed, but trying to be happy for my brother. I saw that card, on the Internet. I feel into a pile of tears. I was looking at my mother. It was so like… wow.

So I got all three of them. Underhandedly, I know. But it was an impulse. I knew that as long as I had those dragons, those cards, I would still have a part of my mother with me. There are four cards. This is going to sound crazy… I ripped the forth one up, I said it was because I never wanted it to be used against me. But subconsciously, I was ripping up my father. For… reasons.

So the three left… Mokuba, our mother and I. Dose that sound bad? Of cores it dose. So when I duel, I duel with them behind me.

Yugi has his friends. They cheer him on and support him. I have those to. But mine comes form my deck. I believe in the heart of the cards, but mine is slightly different. I get energy from my cards, the energy to prove myself. The energy to… live.


	25. Murder

People who read and dont review make Mokuba sad. And you dont want a crying Kaiba on ur hands do you?

In all seriousness though, This is a graphic chapter... I know that if you are reading this you are adult enough to take this. But... I really must insist, if you are younger than Mokie darling, dont read this chapter. And Review... I will love you.

* * *

I killed a man once. I don't know who he was… I don't care. He had been stalking my brother for almost a year. Watching him on the street. He broke into the house once or twice, when we weren't there. Took a few of his belongings. Apparently… he wanted to become Mokuba, have his life. But it really dosen't matter, he's just as dead either way. 

He finally got brave, and broke in, while we were home. He trapped Mokuba in his room and held a knife to his thought. But he didn't want to kill him… for a dead child cannot give him what he wanted.

I was at home. Roland and I were working on something or another, I really don't remember what it was. But I got that feeling in the pit of my stomach, that horrible sinking feeling that something was wrong. I took up the small gun, the one that I keep in my desk for no reasons that are irrelevant right now, and went to him room.

"Mr. Kaiba, I'm sure its nothing." I knew it was something, I've had that feeling once before, when Mokuba was taken by Peg-a-fag. Roland and his wife had had a child, a few mounts before, so his fatherly instincts had not yet been perfected.

"I'm sure its something." I walked to his room, creaking the door slightly open. I saw the man, his pants down, and Mokuba, crying. My brother saw me, his face did not change, then he looked back at the man.

"I almost feel sorry for you." He had told the man. The child is a wonder, he didn't crack a smile as I held the gun, inches away form the man's head.

"Why?"

"Because your about to die."

"Close your eyes." I said the my brother. He closed his eyes. I pulled the trigger and blew that mother fucker's head off. I dropped the gun, I stepped over the body and scooped Mokuba up in my arms. "Keep them closed." He was shaking, I didn't mean for him to witness that, but it needed to be done.

"Seto?" I hushed him. "Why?"

"I don't know. Did he make you do anything?" He gripped my shirt, his tears bellowing from his eyes, but thankfully, he shook his head. "Its alright." I felt like crying too. I might have, I don't remember, I was only concerned with his tears. I laid him down on my bed. "Open your eyes." I begged of him. He just shook his head. "Mokie?"

"Seto, why are people like that?" He was just crying. I remember now, I was crying too. I held him, as he feel asleep, I know what he dreamed about, and that killed me, knowing that. I went back, Roland was just staring at the pervert's body.

We got rid of all the evidence. He buried the body in the back yard, under the weeping willow tree. We hid the blood stained carpet in one of the attacks, same thing with the mattress, we burnt our clothes, and berried the ashes along with the body. We painted his room, which was also covered in blood.

"Have one." Roland said, offering me a cigarette.

"I don't smoke."

"Neither do I." He put one in his mouth and took a drag. I did the same. I felt better. Those were the first and last cigarettes that I ever had. So Roland and I smoked a pack of cigarettes and he left.

Mokuba cut his hair off, his long lovely hair. Seeing all of that beautiful hair on a pile on my bedroom floor was a horrible thing. He sat on the bed, his knees at his chest. I sat beside him.

"Are you to be alright?" He just rolled his eyes. "I just… are you going to be afraid of me now? Because of what I did?"

"You saved me. Your like my knight is shinning fucking armor." I wasn't going to laugh, but then he did slightly, so I did. "No, I'm not afraid of you. And I'll be alright… eventually." I would offer him a smoke, but I'm all out.


	26. Squeak

My puberty wasn't that difficult for me… I had too much on my mind to be worried about a few zits, a lot of hair and a squeaking voice. But Mokuba on the other hand… I've noticed all of this and more. So its like I'm going through the 'big change' at 18. And it is hell.

I really hate this. Its like Mokuba is going through it so much, some of it is rubbing off on me. That sounds crazy, I know, but I don't know how else to explain it.

For some reason I know this: that girls, women who spend a lot of time together, will eventually have there cycles together. Well… Mokuba and I aren't female so we don't have to worry about that. But we have something like that. Since I'm going through puberty again, I will break out, for no reason at all. And then he will. Or vice versa. Its weird I don't get it. But whatever.

My voice will squeak, I hate that.

"How was sc**_hoo_**l?" I hate it when he looks at me like that. One eyebrow slightly raised. "That never happened." I tell him. He just smiles. I can control it for the most part. But with him, its like every other word is finished with a high-pitched sound.

I really hate this, not because my voice squeaks, or because I have zits. Its because I can look at myself, at Mokuba, and know that we are human. I don't want to be human. I want to be immortal, I want to be forever. But as long as my brother is too. Because forever would be too long without him. In fact, if I had one wish, that would be it, that we could live forever. How awesome would that be?

I'm afraid of growing up. I'm afraid of getting old. I'm afraid of looking in the mirror one day, and looking at an old fart, I'm petrified of that.

* * *

LaNuitInYourEyes: Is Mokuba Catholic? Did I say that? I didn't want him to come off as that. And I know that Christianity isn't very big in Japan, but Seto and Mokuba are world travelers, they have see a lot of different people and their religions that go along with it. 


	27. Drop out

I Dropped out of high school today. My Calculus teacher was on my ass because I had missed so much school. Oh, I have a multi billion dollar gaming company so I can't sit in class everyday, my bad. So while she was yelling at me, I was thinking.

I don't need this shit. I might get some bad publicity, what a CEO being a high school drop out. It would throw off the curve. Most high school drop outs grow up to be bums or whatever, but a CEO… interesting.

But what kind of an example would I be setting for my brother? He knows that he will never have to work any other place than at the company, so what incentive dose he have to stay in school? And I don't want him to.

But I would have so much more time on my hands. And I would not have to see Wheeler and Téa every day. Them trying to talk to me, be my 'friend.'

But Mokuba…

But that dumb ass teacher.

So I did, what Seto Kaiba would do. I took my calculus book out of my bag and slammed it down on her desk. Then I walked out of the room, out of the school. Out of High school.

So I'm a High School drop out now. It's the only thing that I have never finished.


	28. Stupid

As I say, yea right. I really get pissed when people talk about all of the Egyptian stuff. Its like… they honestly expect me to care about all of this stuff, do they expect me to change my life because of some chicken scratch on a piece of rock? I'm above all of the nonsense. I stopped reading horoscopes when I was 8, so how is this different?

I don't let any one telling me how to live my life… Its mine, no one else's. So I tell people… I get very frustrated.

I trust what I know, and I know what I see. Anything else, if it's just beyond my reach, I don't even bother trying to see it. Maybe I'm shallow, maybe I'm lazy. I don't know about that. But I've worked so hard, all of my talents, all of my good qualities are mine, along with all of my shortcomings. So I'm not about to admit that someone else has anything to do with that. Including my 'past' self.

Ishizu and I have an agreement. We just don't talk about it. She knows that I don't give a damn about that stuff. And I know that she would rather just not talk when we are together. But when it dose come up, and it dose, we argue.

"How can you sit there and deny this Seto? Don't you understand that once you accept who you were, you will reach your full potential."

"If I ever reach my full potential, it will be on my own terms, not because of a fairy tale." She just shakes her head. She knows, no matter how hard she tries, I will never buy into what she says. But still, she tries so hard. I guess… its cause she cares. I don't think I want her to.


	29. Love

I… am… not… gay. Why do people think that I am? Do I come off as gay? I'm really not. People think that just because I'm not drooling all over women like some kind of an ignoramus, that I automatically don't like them. How they arrive at that I will never comprehend.

Is it so hard to believe that some people are just not interested in sex? I mean, I am interested in sex, but I do not parade my humanly needs around, in public, for every one to view. I certainly don't want that to happen.

I do love women. I love what they can do for men. Men and women were made for each other; there is no avoiding that fact. And I think there is love, but its something completely different than what the greeting cards or blockbuster movies address it as. And it's something that I will probably never feel, which makes me slightly upset.

But… with love comes time, come commitment, comes effort. And to be honest, I have too much on my plate already, to worry about a thing like love.

* * *

If there is something you all are not liking something about the story... tell me! Barely any ones leaves me reviews anymore... it makes me sad... so if you would... I'll love you.  



	30. Death

I'm slowly killing myself. With sleepless nights, pots of coffee and mid night flights to the middle of nowhere. I'll be dead by the time I'm 30. Live fast, die young, right?

The thought of being dead makes me shiver. What would happen to Mokuba, to the company, to Mokuba? He's the only thing I really care about, but what would happen to him? I know that he'll be an adult, hopefully when I pass, but how will he take it?

He is my very reason for life… I know that he dose not feel the same way about me, and I'm all right with that. I want him to have others, I want him to be better off than I am, or ever will be. Because he's better than I am. So I think that he will be bothered… when I die. He will cry and he will miss me so much. And he'll always think of me.

But he wont kill him self, like he dose in my dream.

I have this reoccurring nightmare, I die. And then one week later, they find him, dead on my grave a bullet in his head. His death scars me more than my own. I don't want that to happen, I can't let that happen.

If I do die, before he is old enough to take care of himself. Roland is his legal guardian. That might sound weird, leaving my brother to my main assistant. But whom else would I leave him with? Who else would I trust with him? But I'm not paneling on dieing a day before his 18th birthday. After that, I can rest a little easier. But not much easier.

* * *

I know I already worte one about this... but it's important to Seto... its important to all of us.  



	31. Mine

I want to scream: **FUCK OFF!**

I want people to get off my back. I'm more than capable to do all of this stuff myself. I've taken care of myself, my bother and a company without help, and I've done **just fine**. So spare me all of your lame advice and leave me alone. I can take care of it my self.

Some one came from the state, to make sure I was able to take care of my brother.

"Mr. Kaiba, you yourself are barely a legal adult, how are you able to take care of a child like Mokuba?" I laughed in her face.

"You must have me confused with someone else. I'm the only father Mokuba has ever known. I took care of him when I was 5, so what makes age 18 any different?"

"Age 5?"

"Thats right, Age 5. After my mother died, my father would leave us alone for days on end. **I** took care of him. We ate chicken bones out of the garbage once, another time, I stole $10 out of a woman's purse to buy formula for him. I took care of my brother when no one else would, including you and your _department_. So you tell me: Who is most qualified to take care of him? The people who left him to fend for him self when he was just a baby, or the person who protected him all of those years." That was the last time I ever heard from her.

No one has ever really questioned me in taking care of myself, except for Mokuba. And he's just worried about me. He just cares about me.

My stupid board of advisors, if they had it their way, I would be back in the orphanage. But I show them, I snub it in their face that I, at 18, am a better businessman then they **will ever** be. They are just jealous. They see this company and think, 'A child, a teenager can do all of this, and I can't even do my taxes.' My own bitter Sweet Revenge.

* * *

AsianSmoothie: I'm glad that it made you mad… that might sound kinda weird… but it's the truth. As long as my story incites some kind of emotion, I conceder it a success. 

The Fall Of The Angel: I'm very glad that you love my story, it makes me feel so special.

darkblinds: The entire story is in 3rd person... Mokuba is going to kill himself? Not to my Mokie... I would never do that... And so... Wait... the part of you that Hates Seto is the one that loves this story...? O.o ... I'm lost.

kursed: O.o ... What? I would like to moove to Tokyo... so many things to take pictures of... .:drool:.

But really though, I cannot thank you all enough... I have almost 90 reviews on this story and like 3500 hits... You have no idea how much your support means to me.


	32. Bouk

Mokuba is gone. Well, technically he didn't go anywhere, technically I'm the one who is gone. Away on business, he hates it when I do this to him. But I don't have a choice, I need to leave sometimes and he has to be in school.

When Mokuba first came to this house, after we were first adopted, he wasn't allowed to have many toys. He had crayons, and a ball, and a series of board games. But only one stuffed animal. A small teddy bear that I now know belonged to Noah, it was old and beat up, but it was all he had, he called it Bouk.

I would see him carrying Bouk around all of the time, he took it everywhere, he would sneak it under his clothes so our stepfather could not see it. I swear… it was the smelliest piece of crap I had ever seen. No matter how many times you washed it, it always stunk. I really don't think he minded.

Eventually he stopped carrying it around, and Bouk sat on his bed, waiting for him to come to it. And it still dose. Except when I sneak into his room and take it. I always take it with me when I'm gone.

I can't have him with me… but I can have his smell, his favorite toy. I know, that he's probably lonely with both me and his Bouk gone. But he knows that I need it more than he dose… I need him, or a piece of him, with me… at all times.

* * *

Aww... How sweet is that? 

Inside Seto Kaiba's head: .:shiver:. I dont even want to go there... scary scary place... But... ooo... I juat had an idea for a FanFic!


	33. Birthday

Its times like these that I have to assert my authority as an authority in this boy's life. Its really not a question of me not wanting this, I do, but it has everything to do with the fact that I have work to do, so this cannot continue, even on October 25th.

"STOP TICKLING ME!" He just cackles and continues. "Mokuba, Stop!" I haven't laughed this hard in… well… I never have. He doesn't stop, he just tickles me like a mad man. "MOKUBA STOP! I cant breathe!" He gets off of me, still laughing. I gasp, catching my breath.

"Happy birthday nii-sama!" I just roll my eyes. I had honestly forgotten about it… Well I knew what day it was, but I had not made the connection. I don't even have it marked on my own calendar. July 7th is scribbled all over with various colored pens. But October 25th is completely vacant. I sit up in bed and he brings me a trey, covered with food. Food, if you could call it that. It's obvious that he made it himself.

"What is it?"

"Pancakes. They're not pretty I know, but I made them my self, and they taste ok." I looked at him, then down at the food. Lightly buttered, like I like them. I cut a peace and put it in my mouth.

"Not bad." I lied. They were horrible, but they were the best pancakes I ever ate in my entire life. We shared them, he thought they were the most delicious things as well.

"So Seto Kaiba. It's your first morning as an 18 year old. What are you going to do now?" I got out of bed, stretching.

"I'm going to go to work. Like any other day." He looked at me, pouting slightly.

"You can't go to work. Its your birthday." I just looked at him. He looked very sweet, sitting there on my bed like that. "Please Seto? Can't we do something else?" I rolled my eyes, I can't say no to him.

"What did you have in mind?" I didn't say 'yes' either, but his face lit up as if I had. He just smiled, that evil, scary, little smile. He jumped off of the bed and ran to the window, throwing open the curtains. I looked out, my blue Eyes jet sitting in our back yard. The lawn is completely destroyed, he had odvousley landed it, and very poorly. "What?"

"Get dressed and meet me out side!" He said, running from the room.

So… my wonderful, innocent, darling, caring, evil, scary, little brother flew me, on my favorite toy, to an island in the middle of nowhere. Just us, on this little island, a little cabin, bare essentials, Usually, I would want nothing to do with this. But it was my Birthday.

That one day, I was not 18, I was 8. We played on the beach for hours and hours, running in the water, swimming, laughing, being us. I felt stupid. But this was the last day I was ever able to have fun, so I used it to it's full advantage. We feel asleep on the beach at about three in the morning, next to a fire. Completely innocent, completely wonderful.

"Will things always be this perfect?" He said to me.

"I hope so." But when I responded, he was already asleep in my arms.

There was No Kaiba Corp, no coffee pots, no Duel Disks, no evil sprits… just two brother, on the greatest day of their lives.

* * *

Aww... I know I do good when I make myself tear up...

maliks-mistress: The Forbidden Word: Plot. I know that the story dosent have one... its not suposed to. Thats what makes this story so rock-awsome. I dont think It's getting repeditive... I think this Chapter and every other one is unique... I make sure of that... And Seto is getting out of character? I Beg to differ... but what ever you think...

Kairi: Belive me, I more than understand the school thing... I'm supposed to be doing homework right now... but I'd wrather be talking to you guys...


	34. Seeeeeto

"Seeeeeto." The extended 'e' sound is mildly annoying. Not mildly, defiantly.

I love my little brother more than anything else in this world. But he is my little, annoying brother. Sometimes, I don't even want to deal with him. Like, I want to disregard the promise that I made to him and just forget about him.

Times when He's running around my office like mad, screaming at the top of his lungs, wanting me to play. I want to grab him and scream at him, "WHOULD YOU SHUT UP!" Get overly emotional.

Times when he wakes up in the middle of the night, crying like a two year old cause he had a bad dream. I want to smack him across the face and scream, "GET A GRIP! YOUR 13 YEARS OLD! NOT THREE!"

And times when I feel like working, nonstop, and he calls me, wanting me o come home. I just want to slam the phone down, and throw it across the room.

But then I wake up from my delusional state. He is all that I have, and I love him, every thing about him. Including these little annoying moments that make me feel like taking him back to the orphanage.

Times when he get very lonely, and knows that I am, so he bothers me when I'm working, letting me know that he is there for me.

Times when he is different than me, times when he is sensitive. I'm an insensitive jerk, and feel nothing. He is still, just a boy. So he still has fear.

And times when he worries about me, that I'm not sleeping, that I'm treating myself like crap.

He saves me, day after day. When he is annoying, its just showing he cares.

I could say at this point in time, that I don't know what I'd be with out him, but unfornatually I do. I'd be my stepfather. So I thank god, or whoever, everyday that I have him.


	35. Sick

I'm a pretty healthy guy, I never get sick. But to my great dismay, I am human, so I do get sick from time to time.

With the flu, everything around you is moving at its regular speed, but you are going at this slow-mo type speed. I live a fast life, so this cannot happen. My entire body feels like its covered with this thick muck of a film. And no matter how much I use my mind to scrape it off of me, more grows in its place.

I really hate being sick. I like having my supperly depressed day better. Then, my body and soul hurts. But when I'm sick its just my body, so my mind is alright and screaming at me that I have to get my work done. So I work though the pain, through the muck.

I don't take any medications. None. I think that they make the body week. I don't take my anti-depressants, that might be a bad thing, but I'm all right. Mokuba takes medications. Little red pills twice a day. Apparently he had ADHD, it makes him hyper. The pills are supposed to calm him down, they didn't work to well. Which only makes me have less faith in prescription medications.

But I still have them. They sit on the edge of my desk. And as I'm sniffing and silently wishing for my death, they are always in the corner of my eye, staring me down. Daring me to slip one down my thought for 4 to 6 hours of congestion relief.

But I have to work, I have to be sharp.

* * *

darkblinds: Yes... Ishizu. 

100 reviews? .:falls over:. I love you all! And Over 4000 Hits! Wow...

I'm dead serious though… if the story starts to suck, tell me. And I'll put it out of its Misery.


	36. Bastard

"You're fired." I'm a son of a bitch.

"What?"

"You heard me. I never want to see your face ever again."

"But, I've been with this company longer than you have."

"Then action is long over due."

"But, Mr. Kaiba."

"Stop wasting your breath and my time." He has had it in store for a while… some accountant, I saw a mistake on a return, and that wont happen. My employees have to be perfect, I expect nothing less. I pay them well. Starting salary for a low level Kaiba Corp employee is $9 an hour. So they have to be perfect, or they don't work here. Like him.

"You son of a bitch, you can't do this to me!" Funny.

"Oh, but I can and I have." He's a scrawny little fellow. If he tries anything funny I'll break his arm. I had a man try to attack me once. A big guy… much bigger than me could have killed an average person.

Thankfully for me, I'm not average.

"How-?"

"Why are you still here? I told you, you stupid man. You are holding this company back. And I will not have my company suffer because you are incompetent." I don't understand the entire ordeal myself, just do you work, and do it right, and I wont get on your ass. Is that so much to ask?


	37. Dream

"I had that dream again." Breakfast time is a special time for the both of us. I'm not much of a morning person, so I'm not quite myself. I'm nicer than I am any other time of day.

"That one where you die then I kill myself?" I nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Cause after I had that dream, I had another one. One that I have never had before."

"What was it?" He said with big, dreamy eyes.

"It was about you, you were about my age, a little older."

"Yea?"

"Yea. All I remember seeing was you driving in this convertible along a high way by a beach." He smiled. "I thought it was so cool, your hair was just whipping around in the wind like mad. You looked so cool and dramatic."

"So I was hot?"

"I... guess." I really wasn't paying that much attention, well, not to that anyways. "But my favorite thing, was that I was shot-gun. I was just watching you, not believing what I was seeing." He laughed. "That look on my face, seeing who you would become, was worth a thousand of those nightmares." He has the nicest laugh, its like music to me, the most wonderful sound. It makes my ears happy.

"So do I grow up to be as cool as you?"

"Grow up? You don't need to grow up to be cooler than me, you've been that all along." I've noticed something about my brother. When he laughs her takes his index finger and rubs the bottom of his nose. He probably doesn't even realize that he dose it, but I do.


	38. Last

I like Seto and Ishizu for a couple… If you don't, don't read this… go read one your stupid Yoai things or what ever they are called…

This is not the last chapter... dispite the name of it...

* * *

Nudity is very sensual, but at the same time very natural. So us, as human are built to be sensual, because we are built to be natural. I love her skin. And everything about it. Its so soft, and the color, that light brow, and the smell. The smell is what I love the most. She smells like Egypt. She as I lay here, my head resting on her stomach, just listening to her breathing, I know that I love her. 

"Will you marry me Seto?" I wasn't expecting this, no, never.

"What?" She sits up, forcing me to do the same.

"Will you marry me? Will you allow me to be your wife." What to say to her. I don't want to get married, not now, not ever.

"Ishizu, I--"

"Why not?"

"I didn't say anything."

"But I know your going to say no, and I want to know why not."

"Well…"

"I know that you love me, and I love you, so what is the problem?" I've never told her that I loved her. In fact we've never spoken about it at all, but we both knew that it was true.

"You don't want me."

"What?"

"You deserve better than me." It's the truth. I would treat her like shit, she needs someone who would treat her right. I don't treat anyone right, not even Mokuba. He's hopelessly devoted to me, she could never be that. If we got married, she would be miserable.

"No, I've never wanted anything the way that I want you. I love you Seto." She is so soft, her skin so rich. I do love her. But I don't want to be married to her. "Why wont you?"

"Please don't cry."

"I'm sorry." She lets me go, for the last time. "I don't want to see you anymore." She says it so matter of factly.

"Fair enough." She needs to find someone that will treat her right.

"I can't do this to myself anymore."

"I don't want you to either." I slip on my pants and shirt.

"I need to think about myself, my future."

"I agree."

"I want to be married, I want to have children."

"I want you to have those things as well."

"And your not gonna help me out there."

"No, I'm not." She looks at me, so helpless, sitting there on the bed, nothing but a sheet to cover her beautiful skin. I kiss her, our last kiss.

"This is for the better?"

"It is."


	39. Suit

I hate suits. I've been told that my big, kick ass trench coats make me look like a disgruntled teenager and not like a businessman. Is it too much to ask to be both? So someone told me to go out and buy a black business suit. That was no gonna happen, so I went with the white. But it's still a suit.

Everyday after work, as soon as I get home, I rip my $800 silk tie off of my neck.

"Don't you think that's wasteful?" Silly boy.

"I think that there are more important things to worry about than a tie."

He says that it makes me look dignified. I think it makes me look like a fag, but what I say dose not matter.

But I hate these things that I have to where. They aren't me. So I hate them on me.

But I'd do anything to get a little bit of a boost in the ratings. Even deny myself who I really am. How much of a sell out am I?


	40. Calculator

"What's 17 times 39?"

"663." He checks it, but he knows I'm right.

"Wow. This impressive. How about 45.7 times 58?"

"2650.6" I'm even mildly impressed with myself sometimes.

"Your too good. 3 times 52 times 18?"

"2808."

"20 times 9.07?"

"181.4."

"88 times 11?

"968."

"Now something diffrent... what's the circumference of a circle that it 34.8 inches in diameter?" His face doesn't change. He likes to flatter himself, think that he's smarter than I am. I let him think whatever he wants to.

"Do your own Homework." He glares at me.


	41. Left

I know the last one was really short, sorry… I'll try to make this one a tad longer…

Oh and… I will post the last chapter of this story on October 25th… you should know what day that is… if you don't… leave my sight!

* * *

'But dad, I want to go to school!'

'No Seto, you have to take care of your brother.'

'Why can't he take care of himself?'

'Because he's 2!'

'Is not, he's 18 months!'

'Even more so, you have to take care of him.'

'But I don't want to!'

Child abuse is a funny thing. Well… not funny… yea funny. It's not fair to the child, in no way shape or form is it ok, or acceptable, but it works.

'What we do to-day Theto?'

'I don't care.'

'We could go to the li-barry.'

'I don't care.'

'I want to go to the li-barry.'

'I don't care.'

'What wrong Theto?'

'I don't care.'

'Then I don't care.'

I'll never forget that day. We went to the li-barry. I sat down and read through books that most adults would not understand. I hid in the back corner, someplace that I knew my brother would not find me. I read and read, all day long. When the time came fro the library to close, I did not move.

'Theto?' I could hear him calling. 'Theto?'

'Who are you looking for dear?' The librarian trying to comfort him.

'My Theto.'

'Who?'

'My big brother, Theto.' She did not soothe his horrifying cries. 'Theto?' He kept calling. 'Theto?' I had thought that I hated him. 'Theto?' All that I wanted to do was be a normal Kid, 'Theto?' with a normal life, 'Theto?' and he was the reason I could not do that. 'THETO?' I threw the book off my lap and ran from my hiding place to my wailing little brother.

'I'm here Mokie!'

'Theto!' I scooped him up in my arms, squeezing him until he could not breathe. But I didn't care. 'I thought I lost you.'

'I thought I'd lost myself too.'


	42. Pegasus

I almost feel sorry for Maximillion Pegasus. Almost.

I get the he is an eccentric billionaire who has had his heart broken, ok, I get that. I get that he has this big castle, full of empty space, just waiting for people to come and fill it up. But no matter how much empty space he has, no one will ever fill it. I get that he is lonely. I get that… I really really do.

But… almost dose not count.

That little fuck took the only thing that I really care about from me, to try and take only other thing that I mildly care about away.

I'm pathetic, like he is, but I don't mope around and feel sorry for myself… well, most of the time I don't anyways.

He thinks he can throw big tournament to fill this empty space that he has in his heart, in his life. He thinks that he needs all of his shit to make in whole, to make him human.

He only has that gay little butler of his to keep him company. I have a few more people than that, but not many.

But I really do get him. If I were him, I'd hate me too.

But like I said… almost, is far far from absolute.


	43. Smell

I was juts in an elevator with 2 Collage Football Players… one of them, I'm not sure wich… was warring Axe Effect… OMG! I had to restrain myself from raping them both. So this is where I got the Idea for this chapter.

Ok... I'm gonna be perfectly frank... I'm ending the story casue I'm running out of Ideas... dont worry you still have like a month left of it...

* * *

"I am a sexy beast!" He stole some of my cologne from my dresser. He wore it to school, and all the little girls were all over him. So he was called down to the principle's office, because he was too much of a distraction. He was made to come home early. "All the girls love ya' Mokie." He says to his reflection, flexing his muscles and making kissy faces. 

"Don't flatter your self. It wasn't you, it was the cologne, it's supposed to make women go crazy." He isn't what you would call a lady-killer. He's said himself that girls don't like him, that they think he is weird, because he is smart, and well… a Kaiba. The girls weren't going crazy for him, but for that $256 a bottle junk.

"Oh, I know." He just keeps making faces at himself. "But why do you have that stuff? I mean you ware it for some reason, you must want the girls to go crazy over you." He stops with the flexing and the self-fulfillment and just looks at me with those big grey eyes.

"And why do you ware it?"

"Same reason you do."

"And that is?"

"To get laid."

"WHAT?"

"Come on Seto, were both mature adults here, so we can carry on a legitimate conversation about Sex."

"Ok…" So many things wrong with what he just said, "First off, your 13, far from an adult. And I don't want to carry on a legitimate conversation about sex with anyone. And no, I don't ware that crap to 'get laid'."

"Then why do you ware it?"

"I…" I'm not really sure. I guess I ware it to smell nice, but there has to be more to it than that. There always is. It's some subconscious thing that I can't explain. "I don't know."


	44. Photographer

Mokuba likes to take pictures. I'm really not sure why. He's always caring his old camera with him. I offered to buy him a newer, better one, but he likes using the old one, for whatever reason.

I'm his favorite photo subject. Every time I turn around he's got the lens in my face and snapping away. Then when I see the pictures that he takes, I'm amazed. I'm amazed at how I look, at how he makes me look.

Its how sees me, me and al of my godliness. Because that's what I am to him, just a god. It dose get annoying, but it's what he likes to do. He doesn't go around telling me that I cant duel because its an inconviece for him.

He would never say that, because I love to duel.

So I will never do that, because he loves to take pictures.


	45. Sugar

Sugar is another on of my enemies. Mokuba loves it, which is why I cannot allow it in my house.

Childhood diabetes affects one in one in 10 children. It's genetic, a recessive gene on the X chromosome. I don't have it. But he dose, the worst kind. His Blood sugar will be 120 once second, and then 500 the next, with out eating anything.

When we were at the orphanage, they did not treat it, they did not have the money to. So I would hold my brother's hand as he had seizures. There is no worse feeling in the world than watching the person that you love most in that helpless peril. Those are some of the worst memories that I have.

That's one of the reason that I did what I did. He would have died in that place, I am sure of it. One day, he would have had a seizure, slipped into a coma and died. And I would have been all alone in this world, I was not going to allow that.

So I sold out myself, and him for that matter, to save his life, to make sure that he saw his 10th birthday.

He has not had a seizure since we were adopted. Some may conceder it a failure, me being who I am, but I conceder it a success. Because every morning, I walk down stair to see my baby brother eating his sugar free cereal, with a smile on his face.


	46. Punk

Think of this:

The striking young CEO.

His younger brother Vice President.

It questions respect.

And then I demand it.

As Mokuba says: "I love to see you work." He's right. I love to see myself work.

If people didn't know me for what I am, they would confuse me with an ordinary high school student, which I am defiantly not. In fact, when I get confused with one, I'm fairly insulted.

I know for a fact that I am on an ego trip. I don't deny that. I'm an arrogant punk. I try not to be, believe it or not. I try to be humble; I try to show respect and what not.

But then I take a step back and look at all that I have done. The parks that I have created, the buildings that I have designed, the planes that I fly, the duels that I win, and most importantly, the child that I have raised, I cant help but go 'God Damn, you are fucking good.'

I'm an arrogant punk, I know.

* * *

I dont know if Mokuba is Diabetic... But I do know that he is very small for his age... so I'm like... I'll make him diabetic...  



	47. Christmas

"SWEET!" Christmas time, how I loathe it. Everyone who is anyone loves Christmas. What with the snow and merry time merriment, but I don't have a soul, so I hate it. "Seto, these are tight!"

"Tight? They are to small?" I know what he means, come on, I'm not that down on the times.

"NO! There cool!" I know, I know. "Open yours!"

"Why did you bother getting me something?" I told him not to. What do you get for the man who not only has everything, but also invented it?

"Because it's the thought that counts. So deal with it!" The small package is still setting in front of me, mocking me. I really wish he had gotten me nothing. His smile on Christmas morning is all that I really need. "Open it!" It's wrapped in Blue Eyes Wrapping paper, a specialty paper that we make. A blue eyes with a Santa's hat on a red background. "Stop staling! The suspense is killing me!"

"Why did you get me something?"

"OPEN IT!" Ok. A set of Keys, Identical, with a blue eyes key chain attached to them. "Come on!" He grapes me buy the hand and drags me out to the garage. Sitting there, like a sleeping monster is the most beautiful car I have ever seen. I should know, I designed it. A long time ago I said that I wanted this car, but I got busy and could never get around to it. "Well?"

"How did you do this?" The car is beautiful. It's a Blue eyes on four wheels.

"You know that game I did last year?"

"Yea."

"I sold it. And then I stole those plans from you office and had this made for you. Tell me you like it?" Like… is not the world to describe it. Even the term 'Love' would not be good enough. I worship this car. "I knew that you would like it."

"You are the best brother in the world."

"I know." That smile. I love it, much more than the car… but not much more.


	48. Hello My name is Seto Kaiba

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAIBA! As promised… the very last chapter… It's been a pleasure serving you all… and I want to thank you all for reading… .:hug:.

Keep your eye out… I think I'm gonna do another story like this… so yea.

* * *

Hello, my name is Seto Kaiba. 

I'm 18 years old.

I have one little brother, Mokuba, who is 13. He is my best friend and only reason for life. He is my night, day, sunset and sunrise. His laugh is the sweetest music and I will never grow weary of his presence. Everything that I have done in my life, I have done with him alone in mind. I'm the only family he has, and sometimes I think that he likes it best that way. Some day he will grow up and get married, and have children, and while he may not live with me, he will always be with me in some way shape or from.

I am a champion dullest. I was once the best in the world, but now that title belongs to a friend of mine.

I am a genius. One of the smartest people alive. I could have cured cancer or some other disease like that. But instead I run Kaiba Corp, one of the largest gaming companies in the world.

I love women, and what they can do for men. I've been in love once before, with a beautiful Egyptian woman. She broke up with me because I would not marry her, now every time I see a wedding dress, I miss her terribly.

I killed a man once, to protect my little brother.

My brother and I are orphans. Our mother died after he was born and our father three years later. I miss my mother very much.

I don't believe in god, I don't believe in fait, but I do believe in me, and I haven't let myself down yet.

* * *

Seto Kaiba shut his laptop that was sitting on his desk.

"Are you done?" Mokuba asked him.

"I hope not."

"What?"

"This is the story of my life. If I had it my way, it would go on forever."

"But Seto, even the greatest of stories has to end eventually." He shook his head, he knew this all to well. Some day, he would die, as much as he hated to admit it. But long after he was dead and gone, someone would find these words, and he would live on. And that's all anyone can really ask for.

**_The End_**


End file.
